Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 040
Schnell aufeinanderfolgende Schritte sind zu hören, wie sie eilend durch die Hauptstraße laufen. Der Weg gabelt sich zum wiederholten Male nach links und nach rechts, was Shady beim laufen nicht weiter wichtig vorkommt. Er will einfach nur schnell zum Schiff.Seine Tasche ist randgefüllt mit Kuchen und Gebäck, welches kurz davor steht auf die Straße zu fallen. Ian läuft vor ihm her und biegt in eine Seitengasse ab. „Was ist denn los? Gibt es hier etwas zu sehen..“ ruft Shady ihm fragend hinterher. „Ja, ich komme gleich nach. Geh schon mal zum Schiff, ich muss hier was rausfinden..“ Zurückgelassen schaut Shady ihm hinterher und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ohh man.. so wie es geklungen hat, sollten wir uns lieber beeilen.. naja, dann werde ich auch noch was erledigen.. wir haben ja scheinbar doch genügend Zeit!“ Unterdessen schauen sich Nimbus, Mind und Ray die Puppe an, die, durch Harves bauchrednerische Fähigkeiten, mit ihrem Besitzer spricht. „Schau dir diese Leute an Harvey, wie sie uns anstarren, ich habe Angst..“ Er drückt die Puppe gegen seine Brust, um sie zu trösten. „Ach, du hast immer so große Furcht vor fremden Leuten, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ganz lieb sind.“ Nimbus lehnt sich zu seinen Begleitern rüber, um die angespannte Stille zu lösen, die nun seit einigen Minuten herrscht. „Redet ihr mit den Beiden, ich werde ein Wörtchen mit seiner Heulsuse von Bruder reden.“ Sie nicken. „Wie es scheint, hält Harve die Puppe für eine lebendige Person, also sollten wir sie auch so behandeln, da er uns sonst missverstehen könnte..“, analysiert Ray die Situation.„Gute Idee, dann versuche du mit der Puppe zu reden und beruhige sie...“, bemerkt Mind. Ray tritt zum Bürgermeister und kniet sich ebenfalls hin, um mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe zu reden. „Hallo Yuri, du kannst deinem Freund Harvey ruhig vertrauen, wir wollen wirklich nichts böses. Kannst du mir das glauben?“ „Na los Yuri, überwinde dich mal und sag' dem Jungen Hallo. Guck ihm die Augen und gib dir einen Ruck.“ Er grinst seiner Puppe ins Gesicht und streichelt sie mit seiner freien Hand. Sie blickt sich mit einer Handbewegung Harves um und schaut Ray direkt in die Augen. „Ha..Ha..Hall..Halloo..Hallo..Hallo..Hallo.“ „Hach, du, jetzt hast du ihn schon für die nächsten vier Besuche begrüßt.. einmal reicht doch!“, lacht Harve die Puppe an. „Entschuldige“, gibt diese mit leiser Stimme zurück. „Ray kennen sie jetzt beide, ich bin Mind, freut mich euch kennenzulernen.“ Er reicht Harve die Hand, anschließend einen Finger an Yuri, der von diesem fest umgriffen wird. Erzähler: „Verrückt das Ganze..aber es ist auch irgendwo notwendig!“ Während die vier sich bekanntgemacht haben, geht Doktor Nimbus wesentlich gröber gegen Iderif vor, indem er ihn packt und kräftig durchschüttelt. „Was haben sie mit ihrem Bruder gemacht, wenn sie es nicht jetzt ausplaudern, wann dann? Wir sehen doch beide, dass sein Anblick sie kränkt!“ Er schüttelt ihn weiter, wodurch Iderif gequälte Laute von sich gibt: „He, lassen.. lassen sie mich runter.. ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen.“ Nimbus wirft ihn auf seinen Stuhl und guckt ihn erneut mit forderndem Blick an. „Ihr Tränenausbruch ist sehr aussagekräftig.. wieso sollten sie ihre abwehrende Haltung aufgeben, wenn sie ihren Bruder sehen, mit dem sie schon ihr ganzes Leben verbracht haben? Mir erscheint das etwas verdächtig..“ „Wow, Nimbus kennt ja gute Verhörmethoden..“, bemerkt Ray beeindruckt. „Schau mal, der Mann, der mit uns verstecken gespielt hat, weint jetzt. Das ist ja schade, oder nicht?“, bemerkt Harve als er seinen Bruder, auf dem Stuhl kauernd, erblickt. „Na los, reden sie endlich!“, donnert Nimbus und dreht den Stuhl des Bürgermeisters mit solchem Schmackes, das er rausfliegt und krachend vor seinem Bruder liegen bleibt. Iderif schaudert und Tränen kommen ihm wieder hoch, als er seinen Bruder ansehen muss. „Er war doch nicht immer so..diese Gedanken machen mich krank, na los verschwinde Harve...!“ Ray geleitet ihn zurück in die Kammer, um Doktor Nimbus ein ernstes Wort mit dem Bruder wechseln zu lassen. „Halten sie jetzt eine Minute ihre Klappe und hören sie mir zu. Also wir fassen zusammen: Ihr Bruder wurde tagelang in eine kleine Kammer gesperrt, da sie ihm etwas angetan haben und sich jedesmal dafür schämen, wenn sie ihn wiedersehen.“ Iderif nickt leicht. „..sie gehen also der Konfrontation mit ihrem Gewissen aus dem Weg. Meine Diagnose: Auffällig ist die Verletzung am Kopf ihres Bruders, die wahrscheinlich für eine starke Gehirnerschütterung verantwortlich ist. Ihr Bruder leidet nun scheinbar an Amnesie und hat daher einen Großteil seines Gedächtnisses verloren oder aber tief vergraben. Können sie mir soweit folgen?“ Erneut bestätigt ein Nicken die Annahmen vom Arzt. „Damit niemand mitkriegt, was sie getan haben, wurde er von ihnen in die kleine Kammer gelockt, der Raum abgedunkelt und der meiste Kontakt zu ihnen unterbunden..habe ich da Recht?“ Er ballt die Faust, um Iderif ein ängstliches Ja zu entlocken. „Es stimmt alles. Sie haben.. mich ertappt!“ Das reicht dem Arzt noch nicht, der einen gewissen Spaß an diesem Verhör entwickelt hat, und er haut seine Faust auf den Tisch, wodurch dieser zusammenbricht. „Sagen Sie das ich Recht habe! Seien sie nicht so rechthaberisch, sie sehen doch selbst, dass es ihnen nur Ärger und Leid beschert!“ „Sie haben.. wohl.. sie haben wohl Recht“, flüstert der Bürgermeister. „Wie war das?“ „Sie haben Recht, verdammt nochmal! Was soll ich denn tun?“, schaudert Iderif. „Wenn man... wenn man bis zum Hals in der Scheiße hängt und dann noch den Kopf hängen lässt... sie kennen diese Schmach sicherlich auch..“ Doktor Nimbus schüttelt den Kopf: „Nein! Nichts was ich selbst verbrochen hätte! Nun.. nehmen sie endlich unsere Hilfe an? Damit diese unangenehme Aussprache ihr Ende finden wird?“ „ja,ok“ „Noch einmal, lauter!!“ „JA! Ich nehme ihre Hilfe an!“ Erzähler: „Der erste Schritt ist getan. Hoffen wir, dass die beiden wieder zusammenkommen werden, damit alles zur Normalität zurückkehren kann!“ Der Bürgermeister steht langsam und zitternd auf und wird vom Doktor in die Kammer gebracht. „Umarmen sie ihren Bruder! Akzeptieren sie ihn, nur so kann sich ihre Gewissensangst abbauen!“ Harve zögert erst: „Er..er will mich doch nicht mehr sehen?“ Ray klopft ihm behutsam auf die Schulter. „Na los, Harvey, er ist doch dein Freund.. er hatte eben nur kleine Bedenken, das liegt aber nicht an dir!“ Nach kurzem Bedenken umarmen sich die Brüder und Iderif kommen leichte Freudentränen, die nicht lange halten. Denn wütende Stimmen hallen durch das Rathaus, sodass Sany stürmisch den Raum betritt, um die Anwesenden zu warnen. Auch er muss erst Schlucken, als er den zweiten Bürgermeister Wohlbehalten wiedersieht. „Der Raum.. er strahlt wieder.. Herr.. Herr Bürgermeister.. sie leben noch, ich habe wieder das Schlimmste angenommen, tut mir Leid!“ Er verbeugt sich leicht wehmütig, fährt aber hastig fort: „Achso ehe ich es vergesse“, er blickt kurz auf eine Notiz, „ein wütender Pöbel ist anwesend und sie verlangen nach ihnen beiden. Meiner Meinung nach sollten sie langsam hervortreten und dieses Chaos beenden! Ich habe nämlich gehört, dass meine Mutter krank ist.“ Er tätschelt den Brief in seiner Hemdtasche. „Daher kann ich ihnen für einige Tage keinen Schutz mehr gewährleisten. Meine Mutter ist mir sehr wichtig, daher bitte ich mein Fehlen ab jetzt zu entschuldigen. Sie machen das schon! Tschüssi!“ „Hey warten sie, das gibt eine Gehaltskürzung wenn wir draufgehen, darauf können sie sich verlassen!!!“, schreit Iderif ihm hinterher. „Sie kennen nicht zufällig ein Mittel oder eine spontane Behandlung gegen Amnesie?“, fragt der Bürgermeister mehr zweifelnd als hoffend.